


Wrapped Up in You

by A_Pseudonym



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, First Christmas, I am Supercorp Trash, It's fluff season baby, Kara needs a hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, The teeny tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pseudonym/pseuds/A_Pseudonym
Summary: It's Christmastime in National City and Supergirl is supposed to hand out presents to the kids at the children's hospital, but things get a little complicated when she blows out her powers.OrSnow came early to my corner of the world, and I'm in need of some holiday season fluff to combat the angst of season 5.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone! I've been up to my eyeballs in academic writing, but here's the first installment of my next story. Thank you so much for reading my past pieces and for your kind words; it means so much. More chapters will be added as I have time or as my brain needs a creative break. I hope you enjoy!

Kara woke with a start, jarred back to consciousness with a sharp gasp of air that filled her lungs and jerked her upright. 

“Alex!” she shouted, her voice desperate and hoarse. “Alex!” 

The sturdy sound of boots hurrying down the hall grew louder until Alex careened into the DEO’s medical bay. Her brown hair had fallen haphazardly from its usual slicked-back style and her eyes flickered with worry. 

“Kara!” she said, rushing to Kara’s bedside. “Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay. I’m right here.” 

Kara’s chest heaved as she took in her surroundings. By now, she had come to recognize the feel of the firm mattress, the subtle buzz of the sun lamps, the strong smell of alcohol and astringent. But everything still seemed foreign and foggy as she came back to herself. 

“Kara?” Alex repeated, more softly this time. “I’m right here. Look at me, please.” 

Kara blinked and turned to face her sister, the tension melting from her shoulders as Alex brushed aside her blonde hair and smoothed the crinkle in her forehead. 

“Did I blow out my powers again?” she asked quietly. 

Alex nodded. “Whoever this new alien is, he’s tough. You had us really worried for a while. How are you feeling now?” 

“Sore. Tired. I - What happened?” 

“We got him, don’t worry,” Alex assured her sister. “He’s down in holding now. But he has some kind of regenerative property we’re still working to understand. You...you beat him, but we had to bring you here on a stretcher. Do you remember any of that?” 

The crinkle reappeared between Kara’s eyebrows. “Did Lena see? Does she know?” she asked, ignoring her sister’s question.

“I called her, and she’s on her way back from Europe now. She’ll be home in a few hours instead of tomorrow,” Alex replied, running her hand over Kara’s hair again. 

Kara leaned to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist, tucking herself under Alex’s chest. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. “I’m sorry I worried you.” 

“Kara, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Alex said sternly, pulling back from Kara’s embrace to look her in the eye. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“I know, but still. I just -”

Alex cut her off. “No, none of that. All that matters is that you’re all right.” 

Kara nodded and slowly laid back down on the bed. “How long do you think it will take for my powers to come back?” 

“It’s hard to tell, but likely a few days. You were in really rough shape this morning.” 

Kara squeezed Alex’s hand, seeing the worry in her sister’s face. 

“I’ll be just down the hall if you need me,” Alex said, returning the squeeze with a small smile. “If you stay still under the lamps for a couple more hours, I’ll discharge you and we can get you home.” 

“Good, because I have an awful lot of presents to wrap before Eliza gets here. There might even be one or two for you,” Kara teased. 

Alex snorted before turning to leave. She did so slowly, as if she needed to make sure Kara was really there, that she had somehow gotten her sister back from the black brink of uncertainty once more. “There better be, because I think I got you some pretty good ones this year.” 

Kara closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh, a small smile resting on her lips.

When she awoke again later, she was neither frantic nor alone. Alex shook her shoulder gently, her brown eyes warm and tender as she looked down at Kara. 

“Hey, let me take you home so you can sleep in your own bed,” she said. 

“You don’t have to take me, Alex. I can just -” Kara stopped short. 

The corner of Alex’s mouth curled in amusement, but she couldn’t bring herself to laugh at her sister. “I’m sorry, kiddo. Flying isn’t an option for you right now. C’mon, the car’s ready.” 

Kara slid off the hospital bed, feeling healed but strangely human. Everything seemed lackluster. Flat. Like when a soda has lost its bubbles and, even though the flavor might still be the same, it just doesn’t taste right. 

She frowned and slowed her steps. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked when she noticed Kara falling behind her. 

Kara nodded and closed the distance between them. 

“Yeah,” she replied. “I just always forget how different I feel without my powers. It doesn’t get any more comfortable.” 

“They’ll be back before you know it,” Alex assured her. “Maybe a little bit of time off will be good for you. We can spend an afternoon watching all those Christmas movies you’ve had stacked on the coffee table since Thanksgiving.” 

“Even the cheesy romantic ones?” Kara asked, her voice expectant and childlike. 

“Yes,” Alex said with a sigh, “even the cheesy romantic ones.” 

Kara slid into the passenger seat of the black SVU. “Good. And don’t act like you don’t like them! Kelly has been making you soft. I can see it all over your face.” 

Alex pursed her lips, and Kara knew she was right. 

__ __ __ __ 

Alex noticed the light shining from beneath Kara’s apartment door first and stiffened in response. She was always on high alert, but her protective instincts were especially strong when Kara was without her powers. Her hand moved to the holster at her hip as she took a step in front of her sister. 

Kara wrapped her fingers around her sister’s elbow. “Alex. It’s okay. Lena has a key.” 

Alex’s posture relaxed as she lowered her hand, relieved. 

“Well aren’t you two adorable,” she said dryly, the smile in her eyes betraying her sarcasm. 

Kara crinkled her nose and dug her own set of keys out of her coat pocket. She swung the door open and found Lena sitting nervously on the edge of the couch, illuminated by the glow of the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. Her suitcase stood near the kitchen counter, her coat draped over its handle. She hadn’t even bothered stopping at her own apartment first. 

“Kara, thank god!” Lena said breathlessly as she immediately rose from her perch and rushed across the room. 

Kara stepped forward to meet her and stooped slightly to bring Lena into a hug. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, rising up on to the tips of her toes as she pressed her whole body against her girlfriend, desperate to feel that she was all in one piece, that she was truly okay. 

“I’m all right. Lena, it’s okay,” Kara murmured into Lena’s hair. She inhaled deeply, her breath shuddering as she exhaled. “I’m sorry I ruined your trip.” 

Lena lowered herself and stepped back just slightly, gently taking Kara’s face in her hands. “Don’t be ridiculous. I got on a plane as soon as Alex called. No business venture is more important than you.” 

Suddenly remembering they weren’t alone, Lena peered around Kara. Alex hung back near the door, pointedly looking down at her phone. She knew the panic, the euphoria, the exhausting wave of relief that came with being reunited after nearly losing the woman you love. She knew it, whether or not Kara and Lena had said those three little words aloud to each other yet. She remembers it with Maggie; she’s felt it far too often with Kelly already. It wasn’t a moment for bystanders or a third-wheeling older sister to observe. 

“Alex,” Lena called softly. 

She looked up from her phone and tucked it into her back pocket when she noticed Lena staring at her. 

“Thank you. For calling me,” Lena said, her voice hushed and vulnerable. 

Alex tilted her head slightly, her gaze darting between Lena and her sister, who had pulled Lena back into her chest. “Of course.” 

Kara finally took her eyes off her girlfriend and turned, extending one arm out towards Alex. “C’mere.” With one hand still firmly entwined with Lena’s, she drew Alex into her side, relishing the quiet and the warmth of home, of her family. 

“You should go to bed,” Alex said after a long, peaceful moment. She stepped back and brushed the hair from Kara’s fluttering eyes. “You’re practically falling asleep standing up.” 

Kara yawned her assent, causing both Lena and Alex to chuckle. 

“I’ll check in tomorrow. Take good care of her,” Alex said as she gently squeezed Lena’s arm. 

Lena’s green eyes glittered softly as she nodded. “Always.” 

“I love you, Alex,” Kara mumbled sleepily as Lena started to lead her to the bedroom.

“Love you, Kara. Sleep well,” Alex replied before shutting the apartment door behind her with a click and heading out into the chilly darkness. 

__ __ __ __ 

“Will you stay?” Kara asked Lena after Alex had left. 

“Of course, darling,” Lena said. “I wouldn’t dream of going anywhere tonight.” 

Kara hummed contentedly as she curled herself into a ball on top of her bed. Lena looked around the room and picked a pair of crumpled pajamas up off the floor, a red and blue flannel shirt with black cotton shorts. She smiled, recalling how often Kara said she loved the cozy pajama set Eliza had given her but was consistently too warm to wear the matching pants. 

“Kara, let’s get you into something more comfortable.” 

Kara slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, pliant and yielding in her exhausted, human state. She groggily obliged Lena by lifting her arms as Lena gently pulled her t-shirt over her head, sighing when Lena traced her fingers over Kara’s shoulders, down her torso, before pulling her arms through the soft fabric of the flannel and fastening the buttons. 

“Jeans too,” Lena said quickly when Kara started to tip back on to the bed. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kara mumbled cheekily as she stood, swaying slightly. 

Lena laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Yes, but not tonight, Supergirl. I’m going to grab some things from my suitcase, and then I’ll be right back.” 

Kara nodded as she took the shorts Lena offered. 

It only took Lena few minutes to rummage through her suitcase for what she needed, but when she returned, Kara had buried herself under the blankets. Seeing her girlfriend safe and content, the tension that had rested on Lena’s shoulders since Alex had called her that morning finally began to dissipate. She surprised herself by needing to blink back tears. Even after four years of friendship and eight months of dating, Lena still wasn’t accustomed to this much affection and tenderness in her life, and it had been a long, anxious day. She decided that any work could wait until morning. She changed out of her own clothes, removed her makeup, and quietly slid in beneath the blankets beside Kara. 

Even in her sleep, Kara immediately turned and wrapped herself around Lena, nuzzling her nose into the back of Lena’s neck before stilling again. 

_ Yes_, Lena thought as she drifted off, _ any complications with the children’s event at the hospital can wait until morning. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues, my friends!

Soft sunlight filtered in between the gap in the window curtains as Lena began to wake. She stirred slowly and tried to stretch her legs, only to have her cool feet collide with Kara’s warm legs. 

Kara whined softly at the contrast in temperature. “Not morning yet…” 

Lena chuckled and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was most definitely morning, and she most definitely needed to get ready for work. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” she whispered, untangling herself from Kara’s grasp so she could turn to face her. 

“I’m okay,” Kara replied, blinking the sleep from her eyes. 

Lena searched her face. Kara’s eyes were clear, as blue as ever, but they lacked the electricity that usually made them shine. 

“Your powers haven’t come back yet, have they?”

Kara shook her head against the pillow and bit her lip. 

“Today’s the holiday party at the children’s hospital,” she started anxiously. “I didn’t forget. I still want to go.” 

“No, Kara, you don’t have to,” Lena said soothingly, running her thumb along Kara’s cheekbone. “The children will understand if Supergirl has an emergency and can’t be there.”

Kara shook her head again. “They’re expecting Supergirl, and I don’t want to disappoint them. I promised you, Lena.” 

Lena’s green eyes softened, continually amazed by Kara’s selflessness. She moved herself closer and kissed Kara slowly, trying to wash away Kara’s worry with her touch. “You’re remarkable, you know,” she said quietly, resting their foreheads together. “But Alex would probably tell you to stay home and rest, and I’m inclined to agree.” 

“I may not have my powers, but I’m not dying,” Kara huffed. 

Lena frowned, not amused by Kara’s choice of reasoning. She pushed herself into a sitting position and reclined against the headboard. They lay there in silence for a moment.

“If our positions were reversed, would you just stay home? When have you ever called in sick to work?” 

“Well, there was that one morning…” Lena replied, cocking an eyebrow suggestively. 

Kara blushed and kissed the underside of Lena’s jaw before pulling back the covers and getting out of bed. 

“Look, I’m _ fine _,” she said indignantly, standing with her hands on her hips. “Do you want me to do push-ups, jumping jacks? Because I will do that to prove that I am a perfectly functional, albeit powerless, Kryptonian.” 

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and smirked. “Okay, say you go. What do we tell the kids when they’re expecting to see Supergirl fly off and you can’t?” 

Kara didn’t respond. She furrowed her brow and began to pace around the room, frustrated when she noticed that the movement actually raised her heart rate slightly. She forced herself to stop moving, tapping her fingers against her thighs. 

“J’onn!” she exclaimed. “J’onn can shapeshift into me outside the hospital after I’m out of sight and take off! No one would suspect a thing.”

Much to her chagrin, Lena had to admit that it wasn’t a bad plan. She sighed and also rose from the bed. 

“Hypothetically, if I agree to this and J’onn does as well - _ hypothetically _ ,” she emphasized when Kara’s face lit up, “will you promise to let Alex check you over again before you go _ and _ come straight home when you’re done?” 

Kara grinned. “Yes, of course, I promise! Pinky swear. Scout’s honor. Cross my heart.” 

“All right...I mean it though, Kara. You do need to rest. The sooner you get your powers back, the better,” Lena said seriously. 

Kara was all but vibrating with excitement as she pulled Lena into a gentle hug. Then, remembering she couldn’t hurt Lena this morning, she squeezed a little harder. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

Lena leaned into the pressure and breathed deeply, relishing Kara’s warm, sleepy aura. “I should be thanking you, really. This means a lot.” 

“Of course,” Kara murmured into Lena’s hair. “Do you have to go into the office beforehand?”

Lena nodded into Kara’s chest, earning a dramatic sigh from Kara. 

“I know, darling, but I’ve been gone for three days as it is, and I’m sure there’s paperwork waiting for me that I didn’t finish in Europe yesterday.” 

She felt Kara wince slightly and quickly added, “Not that it can’t be done from here. You can do wonders with the miracle of email these days.” 

Kara let out a little huff of air, which Lena took to be an attempt to laugh. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no apologies, Kara. You know I don’t regret coming home early, not for you. The only thing I regret is that I really do need to get going now,” Lena said, gently removing herself from Kara’s embrace. 

Kara let her go, but only reluctantly. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and watched Lena putter about the bedroom, exchanging her pajamas for yesterday’s outfit and twisting her hair up into a bun. The world may have felt flat and dull without her powers, but Lena never did. Lena shone, always. 

Kara followed Lena out into the rest of the apartment and walked her to the door. “Are you sure you have to leave?” she asked, her hand hesitating over the doorknob. 

“Yes, unfortunately. But I’ll see you this afternoon at the hospital. 2:00, don’t be late. And _ don’t _ forget to check in with your sister.” 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Kara replied with a smirk, her voice steady and strong. 

Lena responded in kind as she stretched upward to leave Kara with a peck on the corner of her lips. “Until later, Supergirl.” 

__ __ __ __ 

“Ouch! Hey! Was that really necessary?” 

Alex chuckled as she handed Kara a small pad of clean gauze. “Oh, don’t be such a baby. It was only a finger prick. You’ve had literal cars dropped on you before.” 

“Yeah, but I could see those coming and catch them. This was just - you came out of nowhere - that was mean,” Kara pouted, pressing her thumb and middle finger together. 

“C’mon, Kara. If you’re going to be functionally human for the next couple days, I need to make sure you’re adjusting properly to the change. I just want to check the sugar and iron levels in your blood. I don’t need any crazy metabolism nonsense making you pass out.” 

“Fine. As long as I can still go to Lena’s event at the children’s hospital.”

“I still can’t believe J’onn agreed to impersonate you,” Alex laughed. 

Kara shrugged and smiled. “We know he has a soft spot for kids under that tough exterior of his. How many years has he been getting you a new book for your birthday?” 

“Enough to fill a shelf,” Alex replied fondly. 

“Exactly.” 

Alex hummed in agreement, now focused on her work. A companionable silence fell over the med bay and the distant buzz of DEO activity filtered in through the open door. Kara sat on the edge of the bed and swung her legs back and forth impatiently. 

“Are you excited to spend your first Christmas with Kelly?” Kara asked. “And introduce her to Eliza?” 

A slight blush creeped up Alex’s neck as she continue to monitor Kara’s bloodwork. “I hope they get along. We’ve all been through so much this year. I just want it to be perfect.” 

“Of course they’re going to get along, Alex. Eliza is going to love her. How could she not?” 

Alex’s blush deepened and shifted the attention away from herself. “What about you and Lena? It’s your first Christmas as an _ actual _ couple too, rather than as friends who obviously stare at each other for way too long.”

Kara ducked her head, her entire face scrunching together as she smiled. “I can’t wait. Since I’m under strict orders to go right home today, I’m going to decorate.” 

“But your place is already decorated. You’ve had your tree up for weeks!”

“Yeah, but Christmas hasn’t always been great for Lena...I want to make up for that, if I can. Paper snowflakes, strings of lights across the ceiling, mistletoe everywhere, the whole nine yards.” 

“Mistletoe everywhere, hmmm?” Alex asked, amused. “Remind me to knock when Kelly, Mom, and I come over.” 

“Like you and Kelly won’t take advantage of it when you think no one is looking!” Kara shot back. “Can I go yet?” 

“Yes, you’re cleared for Christmas duty, Supergirl,” Alex replied, feigning exasperation. “Just remember to take it easy and to watch it at the hospital today. You have a human immune system until your powers come back, so you’re actually capable of getting sick.” 

Kara happily hopped off the bed. “Thanks, Doc. I’ll see you guys tomorrow for the Christmas Eve lights walk?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Alex said with a smile. 

__ __ __ __ 

Kara smiled brightly and waved at the group of children who started cheering as soon as she entered the room. The festive space was awash with colors, both from the variety of holiday decorations and the children themselves, sporting neon-colored casts and wheelchairs festooned with ribbons and paper chains. Kara was glad to see them in good spirits; visiting the kids who were seriously ill in their own rooms always made her heart twist. She noticed Lena standing in the corner and flourished her cape dramatically, pleased when it made Lena smirk and aroused an extra round of clapping from the kids. 

A tall man in a suit, whom Kara recognized as the hospital’s chief pediatrician, approached her with his hand outstretched. “Supergirl, thank you so much for being here. The kids have been talking about it all week.” 

“Of course,” Kara replied earnestly, shaking his hand. “I’m glad Ms. Luthor thought to ask me.” 

“She’s done great outreach work since taking the helm of our board of directors,” the doctor agreed, nodding appreciatively. 

Kara’s heart warmed at the praise. She knew how hard Lena had been working to do some good in the world and restore her family name. 

“Shall we?” the doctor asked, placing a set of reindeer antlers on his head. 

“Absolutely. Let’s spread some holiday cheer.” 

He grinned and turned to face the crowd of excited little faces. “Okay, kids, who wants to get this party started?” 

The nurses and parents who lined the edges of the room groaned good naturedly, but the kids loved it, sending out another enthusiastic cheer. 

Kara tugged a Santa hat onto her own head and gathered up an armful of small packages, donated, she knew, by Lena. Her heart fluttered as she briefly wondered what it would be like to pick out presents for their own kids. Hopefully someday. 

For nearly two hours, Kara handed out gifts and posed for pictures, chatting happily with every table of kids. She learned secret handshakes from a group of boys who insisted that every superhero needed at least one, just in case someone tried to mind control her friends. She let little girls try on her cape so they could feel like Supergirl too. She murmured words of strength and appreciation to parents and hospital staff, encouraging them to always have hope. And, of course, she accepted all the hugs she could get. 

For all the days she spent mentally exhausted and physically battered, this made it all worth it. 

As the afternoon drew to a close, Kara stood up from the last table of children and stretched, hiding her annoyance when she noticed that her muscles actually felt sore from squatting and sitting in child-sized chairs. 

“Supergirl,” a familiar low voice said from behind her, “I hope we haven’t kept you too long.”

Kara turned and gave Lena her best professional smile. “Not at all, Ms. Luthor. It’s been a pleasure.” 

Lena returned the professional smile, but her eyes softened in a way that Kara knew was just for her. “Shall I walk you out?”

Kara reluctantly let herself be led towards the door, apologizing to the kids and wishing them a happy holiday season when she was met by a chorus pleading with her to stay a little longer. 

“J’onn? Are you there?” Kara whispered quietly as she and Lena walked towards the exit. 

“I’m here,” J’onn replied in her earpiece. 

“Good, okay.” Kara ducked into the small room the hospital had furnished as an office for Lena. She almost never used it, but it proved useful today. “And...now!” 

Even without her super hearing, Kara caught the sounds of the kids exclaiming a moment later. She chuckled and made a mental note to get J’onn an extra gift on her way home as a thank you. 

“Here, darling,” Lena said, holding a neatly folded pile of clothes out to Kara. “Remember our deal.” 

“Yes, yes, I promise,” Kara replied as she got dressed. “Straight home to rest.” 

“Precisely. I have to go back to the office for a bit longer, but I’ll come by with dinner when I’m done, okay?” 

“Potstickers?” 

Lena shook her head with a smile and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and linking her fingers together at the small of her back. “After all you’ve done this afternoon, considering what happened yesterday, you can have all the potstickers you want.” 

“Have I ever said how amazing you are?” Kara asked, tilting Lena’s face upward and gently kissing the tip of her nose. “Because you’re pretty amazing.” 

Lena ducked her chin again and looked playfully up at Kara through her lashes. “Shall I walk you out, Supergirl?” 

Slipping her glasses on, Kara reached for Lena’s hand. “Certainly, Ms. Luthor.” 

__ __ __ __ 

_ The potstickers and I are on our way. _

Kara tucked her phone back into her pocket and surveyed her handiwork. Barring the tangle of lights that no longer worked she’d thrown into a heap behind the couch, she was rather pleased with her efforts. Her apartment positively twinkled now, and paper snowflakes hung from string taped to every available spot across the ceiling. 

She reached up to rub a vague, dull ache in her neck. She certainly felt better than yesterday, but being without her powers made her incredibly aware of the limits of the human body. Maybe hanging that many lights and snowflakes over the course of three hours wasn’t her smartest plan. 

But she wanted Lena to have a perfect Christmas, sore muscles be damned. 

Humming carols quietly to herself, Kara placed the broken lights into a box to be thrown away later and nestled into the couch until Lena arrived. 

She must have been lightly dozing, because she was startled by a knock at her door twenty minutes later. 

Kara shuffled across the apartment in fuzzy socks as she shook the sleep from her head. 

“Hey, you,” she said softly when she pulled the door open. 

“Hello there,” Lena replied, holding a bag of takeout. “Were you napping?” 

“A little,” Kara admitted, rubbing the ache in her neck again. 

“Good, that’s what you should have been doing,” Lena said, stepping forward into the apartment. 

Kara held out a hand to stop her, holding her in place beneath the doorframe. 

“Kara, what -” 

Kara dipped her head and kissed Lena slowly, not caring if any of her neighbors walked down the hall at that moment. 

“Well. Hello there,” Lena repeated when their lips parted, her voice breathy. 

“Hi,” Kara murmured, her nose still brushing against Lena’s. “Look up.” 

Lena tilted her head and laughed. “Mistletoe? Really?” 

“There’s more,” Kara said, finally allowing Lena to enter the apartment. 

She heard Lena gasp quietly as she shut the door. 

“Kara, did you just do all this? You said you were napping!” 

Kara grinned sheepishly. “I was. For a little bit.”

Lena glanced at Kara and frowned slightly before turning her gaze back to the room. White lights twinkled everywhere, casting a warm glow that illuminated the paper snowflakes and cast intricate shadows on the walls. A small mountain of carefully wrapped gifts were tucked under the Christmas tree. 

“Is it too much? Alex would probably say it’s too much. Please don’t be upset with me. I thought you deserved something extra special, since it’s our first Christmas together and -” 

“Kara. It’s magical,” Lena breathed softly, her green eyes sparkling in the light. 

“Do you like it?” Kara asked hesitantly. 

“It’s perfect.” 

Kara moved to stand behind Lena and pull her close. “Just like you.” 

She felt Lena lean back into her and sigh contentedly, her eyes closed. Kara knew she was trying to hide tears, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Are you hungry?” Lena asked after a long moment. 

“Mmhmm,” Kara responded, reaching for the bag in Lena’s hand. 

She almost immediately dropped it as a powerful sensation overcame her. She scrunched up her face, trying to get rid of the sudden itch in her nose. 

“Kara, are you okay?” 

“ACHOO!” Kara’s sneeze echoed through the apartment. She blinked, taken aback.

“Gesundheit,” Lena said with a smirk. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Kara replied, sniffling slightly. “Let’s eat.” 

However, as she followed Lena towards the couch and noticed the ache in her muscles yet again, Kara began to wonder if she should ask Alex what human colds were like.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope this leaves you guys with some armor against the angst. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it as well. Happy holidays to all as we enter the week of Thanksgiving (in the U.S. anyway)! 
> 
> P.S. Thank you guys for your kind comments and kudos. It's really lovely to receive something other than grades for my writing. Looking at you, grad school.

Kara stood in the bathroom, hunched over and gripping the bathroom sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked by her appearance. Her eyes, her skin, even her hair, damp from the shower, seemed dingier. The world was uncomfortably dull without her powers, but this was something else entirely. This was...awful. 

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena called gently from the other side of the closed door. 

“Yep! I’ll be out in just a sec,” Kara replied, trying to put as much cheerful energy into her voice as she could manage. 

It was Christmas Eve. She was the Girl of Steel. The Girl of Steel did  _ not  _ get sick on Christmas Eve. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

_ I can do this _ .  _ I have to do this. _

She stood up straight, tightened the towel she had wrapped around her, and opened the door.

Her face fell slightly when she saw Lena dressed for work. “You’re leaving?” 

“A lot of people work on Christmas Eve, Kara.”

“Yeah, but you’re the boss. Can’t you just close CatCo and L-Corp for the day?” Kara pouted, doing her best to hold in a cough. She cleared her throat.

Lena tilted her head and looked at Kara closely, but, if she thought anything was amiss, she didn’t comment on it. “I won’t be gone the entire day, I promise. I’ll be back before everyone else arrives for the evening festivities,” she said. 

“Okay, fine. I guess I’ll just be  _ here _ ,” Kara dramatically stretched out her arms and turned in a circle, “doing nothing until you come back.” 

“Don’t be bitter, darling. It’s nearly Christmas,” Lena replied lightly. She reached up and placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, pressing a quick kiss to the other. Her hand lingered a moment. “You could always visit Alex this morning before she goes to get Eliza and have her run more blood work.” 

Kara laughed. “No, thank you. Maybe I’ll just watch movies. Or work on my article.” 

“Well, whatever you do, don’t stand there in a towel much longer. We don’t need you catching a chill and getting sick.” 

Kara elected to ignore Lena’s almost imperceptibly raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, boss,” she replied with a smirk. 

Lena nodded, apparently satisfied, and moved to leave. “I’ll see you later then.” 

“I will see you later. And then the holiday cheer can begin!” 

As Lena turned to close the apartment door behind her, she caught Kara’s eye. Kara smiled brightly in response.

But as soon as Lena was gone, she slunk back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she shivered. 

_ How am I supposed to do this? _

Kara nearly reached for her phone to text Alex but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it occurred to her. Alex would make a big deal out of it. Alex would worry and make her sit through tests and evaluations. Alex would tell her to skip the Christmas Eve lights walk. 

Kara gritted her teeth and pushed herself up from the bed. She squared her shoulders and made her way to the closet, determined to get dressed and start her day. As she slowly pulled on jeans and a dark green sweater, she wracked her brain trying to remember all the times Alex had gotten sick in the past. There had to be something she could do to take care of herself. 

Tears pricked her eyes as she opened her medicine cabinet, feeling frustration and desperation creep up her throat when she realized she didn’t have any of the bottles she had seen Eliza give to Alex when they were growing up. 

Why would she? Kara Zor-El of Krypton didn’t need ibuprofen or cold medicine or cough drops. 

Her shivering hadn’t stopped, so Kara wrapped a scarf around her neck in a vain attempt to feel some semblance of warmth before shuffling her way into the kitchen. She looked around at the small array of takeout containers and pizza boxes that had collected on the counter over the course of the week and couldn’t help but be amused, despite how miserable she was. Superhuman metabolism or not, Eliza didn’t need to know that the only time she ate anything green these days was on the special occasion when Lena cooked and Kara couldn’t bear to leave the vegetables untouched on her plate. 

With agonizing slowness, Kara gathered the boxes into her arm and took them out to the trash room at the end of the hallway. She flinched at the harsh fluorescent lighting and sighed with relief when she made it back to the soft glow of the lights in her apartment. It was oddly dark and gloomy in National City that day; the heavy clouds looked as though they wanted to dust the city with snow, not that it ever got quite cold enough. 

Usually, Kara would wish for snow on Christmas so she could know what all those songs were talking about, but today she missed the sun. She missed its warmth and the way it filled her every pore with energy. She missed how it made her feel unstoppable and alive. 

Now she was exhausted from taking out the trash. 

Kara managed to clear the dining table of her laptop and haphazardly strewn piles of notes before curling into the corner of the couch and burying herself under every blanket she could find. 

_ Just a short nap, that’s all I need.  _

An hour later, Kara woke up trying to catch her breath, her chest rattling as she coughed. The force of each cough burned her throat and made her eyes water. She started to panic, feeling the constriction in her chest spread with paralyzing quickness through the rest of her body as she tried and tried and tried to draw a proper breath. Frantically thrashing free from the blankets, she stood and placed her hands on her head, the way she’d seen Alex do after a hard run. 

Finally, her coughing slowed enough for her lungs to expand more fully, and Kara was so relieved to feel the coolness of air flow through her that she barely registered the tears and snot threatening to run down her face. She sat back down on the couch heavily, taking slow, wheezing breaths in order to calm her racing heart. 

It was still before noon, and Kara knew that Lena wouldn’t be home for another several hours, even if she had promised to leave the office early. She eyed the stack of movies on her coffee table. Maybe if she actually took it easy, for once, her powers would come back and whatever cold she had caught would disappear. All the presents were wrapped, the tree was decorated, the apartment was clean...enough. 

She reached for the remote and clicked on the television. 

__ __ __ __

“Kara? Are you here?” Lena called cheerfully as she pushed the apartment door open with her hip, her arms full of pristinely wrapped packages. “I told you I wouldn’t be gone all day!” 

Kara looked up from the television, vaguely aware that the credits were rolling but unable to really recall what movie she had just watched. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. “Hey,” she managed to reply. 

“Oh no,” Lena breathed, hurriedly placing the gifts on the table and rushing over to the couch. “Kara, look at me.” 

Kara shifted so she sat up a little straighter. “You’re home early,” she said, trying to smile. A fit of coughing overtook her, and she doubled over, gripping a pillow for support. 

Lena rested the back of her hand against Kara’s forehead, aghast at how sallow her skin looked. “Kara, you’re burning up. Have you been like this all day?” 

“I’m fine, Lena. It’s just a cold or something.” Kara moved to stand, but Lena held her in place. 

Frowning, she gently took Kara by the chin and looked her in the eye. “Have you been like this all day?” 

Kara’s lip quivered and she nodded in defeat, overwhelmed by exhaustion and misery, before choking out a sob. 

“Oh, darling. It’s okay,” Lena said, running her hand up and down Kara’s back as Kara collapsed into her lap. “I know you must feel awful, but it’ll be okay. Does Alex know you’re like this?”

She felt Kara sniffle and shake her head. “No, I didn’t want to tell - I thought I could deal with it - I didn’t want to ruin everyone’s Christmas,” Kara sputtered. 

Lena sighed sadly. “You’re not going to ruin anything, I promise. But I need to call her. You’ve never gotten this sick before, have you?” 

Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s leg. “But what about the lights walk? What about Eliza and Kelly and dinner and...This isn’t how this was supposed to go!” Her crying turned into another wracking cough, so Lena helped her sit up as quickly as she could manage. 

“We’ll figure all of that out later,” Lena replied, brushing back a lock of slightly damp hair from Kara’s flushed face. “We need to get you healthy first. Okay?” 

Kara mumbled what Lena thought was her assent, so she rose from the couch to retrieve her phone from her purse. She watched Kara curl back into a ball and shut her eyes as she dialed Alex. The sight made her heart ache. 

“Lena. Hi,” Alex said simply when she answered the phone. Lena could hear traffic in the background. 

“You’re on your way to pick up Eliza, aren’t you? I hate to be an imposition, but -” 

“It’s Kara, isn’t it? Did she get sick?” 

Lena ran her free hand through her ponytail and glanced over at Kara again. “Yes,” she said reluctantly. “I’m sorry, Alex. I thought something seemed off about her this morning, but I ignored my instincts and went to work, and when I got back she was so much worse. I shouldn’t have left her.” 

She heard Alex’s muffled voice through the line. Kelly must be in the car too. 

“Lena, it’s not your fault,” Alex replied gently. “Look, we haven’t gotten far. I’ll pull over and take a cab back while Kelly goes to the airport. I can be there in, like, half an hour.” 

“Thank you,” Lena said, relieved. “She says it’s just a cold, but I don’t believe her. And I know, functionally, she’s human for the moment, but I - I’ve never had to do this before. I don’t want to give her something her system will reject and make her feel worse than she already does.” 

“As long as it’s not kryptonite, you can’t really hurt her,” Alex tried to joke. When Lena didn’t laugh, she quickly added, “Try to see if you can get any food or liquids in her system. She might not have her powers back yet, but her metabolism still operates at a higher level than an average person. She needs to eat.” 

Lena moved into the kitchen and immediately started opening cabinets. “Of course.” 

“I’ll be there soon, okay? Try not to worry.” 

Lena didn’t answer but continued searching the kitchen for something to tempt Kara. 

“Lena?” Alex asked. “Still there?”

“Yes, yes, I’m here,” she replied distractedly. 

“It’s going to be all right, Lena. I know she’s in good hands with you.” 

“Thank you,” Lena said again, not quite believing her. “I’ll do what I can to keep her comfortable until you get here.” 

“I never doubted it. See you shortly.” 

The call ended with a beep, and Lena nearly cheered out loud when she found a can of condensed soup tucked into the back corner of a cabinet. It certainly wasn’t gourmet, but she didn’t think Kara would care. At the moment, neither did she. 

“Hey,” Lena whispered softly as she sat down on the couch next to Kara, keeping one eye on the pot heating on the stove, “Alex is on her way.” 

Kara nodded but didn’t open her eyes. “I’m really sorry, Lee. She told me to be careful around all the kids yesterday.” 

Lena shushed her gently and tucked the blankets around Kara a little tighter. “We don’t know that’s where you caught this. I’m sorry I left you this morning when I could tell you weren’t feeling well.” 

One blue eye cracked open and Lena couldn’t help but smile as Kara’s tell-tale crinkle appeared between her eyebrows. “You could tell?” 

“Of course I could, Kara.” Lena chewed at her lower lip. “I lo-”

Kara suddenly buried her head under the blankets to cough into the crook of her elbow, letting out a frustrated breath when she re-emerged. “Sorry. I hate this.” 

Lena patted Kara’s knee sympathetically. “I know you, Kara. I don’t need superpowers to be able to tell when you’re not yourself.” 

“I just...I wanted this to be perfect for you,” Kara said, her voice small and raspy. “You deserve a perfect Christmas.” 

Lena’s green eyes glistened in the soft light. Not knowing what to say, she rose and busied herself with ladling the now-steaming soup into a bowl. 

“Here. Alex said you need to eat something.” 

Kara’s face twisted slightly, but she untucked her arms from their covers and took the bowl from Lena. She stared down at the hot noodles and broth. 

“Just try,” Lena said encouragingly, gently kissing the top of Kara’s head as she handed her a spoon. “It’ll soothe your sore throat.” 

Lena returned to her spot on the couch near Kara’s feet. She watched in silence as Kara slowly took a few small sips of soup. Every now and again, a shiver or a cough would cause her to tremble, and Lena would reach out to steady her hands. When the bowl was half empty, Kara set it on the coffee table and curled back into the corner of the couch with a deep sigh. 

“Okay, darling?” 

Kara shrugged her shoulders and pulled the blankets up to her chin, but Lena thought she seemed at least a little more settled. 

A knock at the door was immediately followed by Alex rushing in, armed with a small duffle bag. 

Kara twisted her head and smiled weakly at her sister, but Lena stood quickly to meet her. 

She twisted her hands in front of her. “Alex, thank you. I’m so sorry to -” 

Alex reached out and put her hand on Lena’s arm. Her brown eyes were warm and gentle, even as they glanced past Lena to the couch. If she was anxious about Kelly picking up Eliza from the airport alone, she hid it well. “Lena, I told you. It’s not your fault.” She lifted her bag slightly. “Let’s see if we can’t fix our girl, hmmm?” 

“Hey, you,” Alex said with a small smile as she crouched down in front of Kara. “Not feeling so hot, I hear.” 

Kara let out a shaky breath, doing her best not to start crying again. “I didn’t mean to get sick, Alex. I know you warned me.” 

“No one ever means to get sick, Kara,” Alex replied. “It’s just something that happens to all of us.” 

“But I -” 

Alex shook her head. “Don’t worry about Mom and Kelly. Don’t worry about tonight. The only thing that matters is getting your fever down and giving you a nice dose of this.” 

She reached into her bag and removed what looked like a futuristic desk light with a small flourish. “I give you your own personal, portable sun lamp. And a small pharmacy.”

Lena chuckled and Alex looked over her shoulder at her conspiratorially. “I know this wasn’t how we imagined the debut for this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

Kara looked at Lena, confused. 

“We’ve been prototyping the lamp for weeks,” Lena explained. “So we could get you treatment in the field rather than having to wait until you got brought into the DEO. In case of...emergencies.” 

Silence briefly fell over the apartment, all three women recalling Kara’s battle with Red Daughter out in Midvale and how it nearly ended. 

“So, Lena had the idea for this,” Alex continued, adjusting the lamp’s settings before flipping its switch. 

A warm glow cast over the apartment, and both Lena and Alex smiled when Kara audibly hummed with pleasure. 

“That’s...lovely,” Kara mumbled in between coughs. 

“Good. Now I need you to take these,” Alex said as she held out a small handful of pills. 

Kara eyed them suspiciously, unaccustomed to taking medicine. 

“It’s just a standard fever reducer and cough suppressant,” Lena said reassuringly, standing by with a glass of water. 

“We’ll see how this helps, but I’m going to want to listen to your breathing too.”

Kara frowned at Alex as she swallowed the pills. “It’s just a cold, isn’t it?” 

“Hopefully,” Alex replied, “but I don’t like the sound of that cough.” She draped her stethoscope behind her neck and tugged at the blankets, indicating for Kara to unwrap herself. 

“Humans sometimes catch something called pneumonia, which is basically an infection in the little air sacs inside your lungs,” Alex explained plainly, ever the professional. “Sit up for me?” 

Kara swung her legs to rest her feet on the floor, shivering as she pushed her blankets to the side. Lena moved around behind the couch and rested her warm hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“There’s my Supergirl,” she said quietly. 

Alex tilted her head, apologizing without words. “I need your shirt off, just for a minute. It’ll be easier to listen to your lungs that way.” 

Kara groaned and Alex kissed her forehead quickly. “I know, kiddo, I know.” 

Kara gingerly pulled her sweater over head, her skin prickling as it was exposed to the cool air. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you for your abs?” Alex joked as she rubbed the stethoscope against her shirt, trying to warm it. 

“Well I’m rather fond of them,” Lena quipped. 

Kara’s laughter was cut off by another coughing fit, but it was worth seeing Alex’s ears go red with embarrassment and mutter something about wanting J’onn to wipe her memory under her breath. 

“Quite enough of that, thank you very much,” Alex said through gritted teeth. Then, more gently, “Deep breath for me, Kara?” 

Kara took a series of deep breaths as Alex listened to her chest. Satisfied, she leaned back on her heels and discreetly looked away as Lena helped Kara redress. 

“Well, it all sounds clear, so I don’t think we have any reason to worry.” 

Lena breathed a sigh of relief and Alex’s lip twitched upward. 

“So…” Kara started slowly, playing the cuffs of her sweater sleeves, “what about Christmas?” 

Before anyone could respond, Alex’s phone buzzed. “Mom’s here,” she said with a nervous smile. “Hopefully she and Kelly are getting along…” 

“You guys should still go out,” Kara said softly. “Please don’t let me mess up the night.” 

“You’re not messing up anyone’s night,” Alex and Lena said simultaneously. They smiled at each other. 

“How about this,” Alex began thoughtfully. “I’ll head home, and Mom, Kelly, and I will go out for dinner as planned. Then the three of us will come back here and we can celebrate without you having to leave this couch. How does that sound?” 

“But what about you, Lena? You should go too.” 

Lena shook her head, grateful Alex knew better than to invite her along. “I’m not going anywhere, darling.” 

“Fine,” Kara sighed guiltily. “I’ll make it up to you once my powers come back, I promise.” 

Alex rose and zipped up the duffle bag. “It’s settled then. Get some rest, Kara, and we’ll be back later this evening, okay? It’ll be cozy and magical, just how you like it. And you,” she said, looking pointedly at Lena, “be sure to eat dinner and get some rest too. You work too much.” 

Both sufficiently chastised, Kara and Lena murmured their promises to listen to doctor’s orders as Alex strode about the apartment with that air of caring confidence unique to older sisters. She paused and smiled at the pile of presents Lena had left on the table. The younger Luthor had quite the soft spot under all that business bravado. No wonder Kara was smitten. 

“I hope some of those are for me!” she teased on her way out the door. “See you two soon.” 

After Alex had left, Kara sank back against the cushions. 

“I still hate this,” she pouted. 

“What if - what if I let you open a present?” Lena asked gently. “Would that make you feel better?” 

“Maybe a little…” Kara replied, and Lena was relieved to see something of a brightness in her eyes for the first time in days. 

Lena walked over to the kitchen table and selected a small, square box from the pile before returning to the couch, cuddling close into Kara. 

“Here, open this one.” 

Kara removed the bow from atop the package and casually stuck it to Lena’s head. “It’s something Jeremiah always did to Eliza when we were kids. Because she was always his favorite gift,” she explained shyly. Lena couldn’t tell if the redness in Kara’s cheeks was from her fever or blushing. 

Lena didn’t say anything, but tucked herself in tighter to Kara’s side, nuzzling her nose against Kara’s shoulder. 

Carefully, Kara undid the wrapping and removed a small black cube from the box. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

Lena smiled, one that reached all the way to her eyes. “Can I turn the lights off for a moment?” 

Kara nodded and switched off her sun lamp. 

Lena reached over behind the couch and unplugged the Christmas lights. A dreary gloom fell over the apartment. 

“Push the little switch on the bottom,” Lena whispered. 

Kara did as she said and gasped. 

The apartment was filled with starry light as constellations filled the room, dotting the ceiling and cascading down the walls. 

“Is this, is this what I think it is?” Kara’s eyes were wide with astonishment.

“Merry Christmas, Kara.” 

Kara tore her eyes away from the room and gazed at Lena, taking in her words. Lena stared right back, her expression soft and open. 

“You’re remarkable, did you know that?” 

Lena ducked her head, but Kara lifted her chin gently. “Hey. I love you.” 

Now Lena’s eyes widened. 

“I heard what you were trying to say, earlier,” Kara admitted. “I just really wanted to be the one to say it first.” She opened her arms and Lena slid into them, their legs tangling together as she pulled the blankets over them both. 

“Can it be my turn now?” Lena asked with a watery laugh. 

Kara nodded against her. 

“I love you, too.” 

They just held each other for a while, feeling each other breathe and taking in the twinkling light. Lena noticed that Kara’s shivering had stopped. 

“Merry Christmas, Lena,” Kara murmured, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Lena replied, her eyes drifting shut. 

When Alex returned with Kelly and Eliza that evening, they all stopped short in the doorway, gaping at the sight. Then they noticed Kara and Lena wrapped up in each other, fast asleep under the stars of Krypton. They backed out silently, Alex locking the door behind them. 

The rest of Christmas could wait until morning. 


End file.
